Ryleigh & Avery's 3 part Halloween series
by Glambertxxx
Summary: a 3 part story of Kris and Adam celebrating Halloween with their two daughters Ryleigh and Avery.  daddy!kradam
1. Costumes

"Okay, that is so not fair!" Adam followed his husband through Party City. "Why can't she be what she wants to be for Halloween?"

"Yeah, how come?" Ryleigh pouted holding Adam's hand.

"Because she wants to be a gothic Barbie doll and I will not have my six year old dressing like something dark or scary for Halloween," Kris said, pushing the cart down the isle.

"Isn't that the whole point of Halloween? To be scary?"

"Yeah!"

Kris ignored his daughter and husband's attempt to gang up on him. "Ryleigh, you are too young to be something so dark."

"What happened to freedom of expression?" Adam said running his hand through his hair as he walked behind Kris looking at the costumes on the walls.

"She can be whatever she wants to be, as long as it isn't scary," Kris shrugged before stopping the cart to look at the cute little girl costumes. "Like last year, when she was the tooth fairy. Why can't you do something like that again, sweetheart?" he asked looking down at his young daughter.

She just pouted and shook her head.

"Because she's growing up and wants to be like me," Adam said. "The kid has style. I mean when I was her age I was a gothic Ken doll for Halloween."

Kris turned to give his husband a look. "You gave her the idea didn't you?"

Adam drew a tight close lipped smile.

Kris chuckled. "But seriously, I do not want my little girl to be something so scary. She is too young."

"Fine," Adam sighed.

Kris bent down to look into Ryleigh's eyes and hold her little shoulders. "You can start dressing scary-_ish_ at age twelve. But until then I want you to be something cute or sweet, not anything frightening."

She pouted up at him and nodded. "Okay."

"So let's find you a cute little costume okay, sweetheart?"

Ryleigh nodded and smiled weakly.

Kris turned back to face the wall of young girl costumes. "Pick out whatever you want, baby girl."

Ryleigh let go of Adam's hand to walk forward toward the wall of costumes. She looked up and down the wall, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"How about this?" Kris held up a Dorothy costume with matching ruby slippers. "It would look so cute on you!"

Ryleigh made a face like she smelled something awful before turning to Adam. "What do you recommend, Papa?

Adam gave Kris a smug look making him laugh. "Well, sweetie, if I were you I would go with something cute but still flirty. You're not a _tiny_ girl anymore, you're more like a young lady so I would recommend...hmm...this!" Adam held up an Alice in Wonderland costume.

Ryeligh's eyes lit up and her little face broke out in a bright smile. "I love it!"

Adam handed the costume to his six year old daughter before puffing his chest out in pride.

"She's definitely your daughter," Kris laughed.

"And she has her Papa's taste," Adam said.

"Oh god help us when she is a teenager," Kris said.

Adam chuckled.

Five-month-old Avery giggled watching her daddies with her wide blue eyes from inside her car seat propped up in the Party City cart.

"I know, baby girl," Kris smiled down at her and tickled her foot through her tiny white sock. "We'll get your bunny rabbit costume."

"Bunny rabbit?" Adam said pulling a face. "Who said she was going to be a bunny rabbit?"

"She's only a baby, Adam," Kris sighed. "She's not going to be anything wild."

"I only wanted her to be..."

"What?"

"Wonder Woman."

"What?" Kris laughed.

"It would be cute," Adam said smiling down at his baby daughter. "Don't you want to be Wonder Woman, sweetie?"

"No," Kris said.

"No, what?"

"No, she is not going to be Wonder Woman."

"Why not?"

"Because Wonder Woman is a sex symbol."

"And a Playboy Bunny isn't?"

"I said bunny rabbit not Playboy bunny," Kris laughed.

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Fine," Kris sighed. "She doesn't have to be a bunny rabbit, but she is still not going to be Wonder Woman. We can find a happy medium right?"

"I guess," Adam said looking down at his shoes.

Kris pushed the cart in front of the baby costumes. "Ah, here!" He grabbed a costume and held it up for Adam to see.

"Super girl?" Adam said.

"Yeah," Kris smiled. "It's cute, not boring, its rememberable for when she grows up and looks back on her first Halloween. What do you think?"

"I like it," Adam smiled taking the pink super girl costume with matching cape from his husband's hands. "What do you think, sweetie?" Adam held it up for Avery to check out. She smiled. "She likes it!"

"Either that or she has gas," Kris mumbled.


	2. Getting Ready

"Baby," Kris heard his husband calling him from Ryleigh's bedroom down the hallway. "Can you bring me my eyeliner please?"

Kris stopped what he was doing, dressing Avery into her Halloween costume on his and Adam's bed to look up. "You better not be putting make up on my daughter."

There was a long silent pause. "Oh come on, just a little."

"Adam," he said in a warning tone.

"Just a little! To...you know...make her eyes pop!"

"She is six years old, she's naturally beautiful, she doesn't need any popping eyes."

Avery giggled and started sucking on her tiny balled up fist.

"Your Papa is silly huh, baby girl?" Kris smiled down at his younger daughter and kissed her on her little nose.

"How about a little blush to make her cheeks rosy?"

Kris sighed as he put a small pink sock on Avery. "That's fine but that is all."

"Can you please bring it to me?"

Kris finished up putting Avery's pink Super girl costume on before picking her up and kissing her forehead. He walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and dug through his husband's make up bag until he found the blush and brush and headed toward Ryleigh's bedroom.

"Aww, sweetheart you look beautiful!" Kris said as he walked into the room and looked down at his six year old daughter decked out in her Alice in Wonderland costume.

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled.

Adam sat back on his knees on the floor brushing Ryleigh's hair, making the light brown waves look perfect under the black heart headband.

Kris tapped the blush and brush on Adam's shoulder and he reached back to take it. "Thanks, baby."

"Yeah yeah, I'm your own personal slave," Kris sighed walking around to sit on Ryleigh's bed with Avery on his lap.

"You know it, babe," Adam winked at his husband making his chuckle.

"When are we leaving, Papa?" Ryleigh whined. "I want candy!"

"We're leaving soon, sweetheart," Adam said.

"Not before we take pictures though," Kris said bouncing Avery on his knee gently.

Ryleigh whined. "Why do we have to take pictures?"

"It's your little sister's first Halloween, your Daddy and I want pictures," Adam said as he finished up blushing his daughter's cheeks.

Ryleigh sighed and looked down before she remembered something and her head popped up.

"Papa! Aren't you going to wear your costume too?"

"Costume? Adam, you got a costume?" Kris eyed his husband curiously.

"Shh, honey, it was supposed to be a surprise," Adam smiled at Ryleigh and reached forward to tickle her for a few seconds. She giggled loudly.

"Yes I did," Adam turned to look at his husband smiling close lipped.

"You haven't worn a costume in years," Kris said.

"All the more reason to wear one now," Adam shrugged. "I wore a costume on Ryleigh's first Halloween remember?"

Kris nodded.

"So I figured why not wear one this year too."

"Right...You're a vampire again aren't you?"

Adam tried to stifle a smile.

Kris laughed. "You're a vampire every year."

"I don't see a problem with that," Adam shrugged.

"Alright, go put it on," Kris shooed Adam away with his hand. "I'll take the girls to the porch to set up for pictures."

Kris had just set Ryleigh down on the porch step and handed Avery to her to hold on her lap when Adam walked out the front door. Kris' jaw dropped staring at his husband.

Adam was dressed in black leather pants, a very low black v-neck cotton shirt and his hair was gelled up with a heavy amount of glitter and he wore knee high black lace up boots and two tiny white vampire teeth stuck out over his lip slightly. Kris couldn't take his eyes away. Adam laughed at his husband's expression.

"You alright?"

"You look great," Kris said looking Adam up and down.

"Well you're giving me a creeper stare right now, so knock it off," Adam teased.

Kris chuckled and rubbed the back of his own neck. "You just look really good."

"You said that already," Adam laughed at his ability to make Kris speechless.

Kris walked closer to Adam and put his hand on his cheek and kissed him, vampire teeth and all, slowly and passionately.

"Ew, guys!" Ryleigh said.

Kris and Adam broke apart laughing.

"Sorry, honey," Kris said chuckling before walking back to stand in front of his family with the camera.

Ryleigh turned around to look at Adam. "You look great, Papa! When I turn twelve I'm going to be a vampire just like you!"

Adam and Kris shared a look.

Kris took a variety of pictures. Mostly of Ryleigh and Avery, with Avery on her big sister's lap and Ryleigh smiling her beautiful dimpled smile at the camera. Some with Adam, Ryleigh and Avery together. Avery sitting on Adam's lap and Adam's arm around Ryleigh. Then Kris and Adam switched and Kris was in the pictures with his daughter's.

Adam came up with the idea to perch the camera on the empty bird bath to take a timed picture of all four of them as a family together on Halloween.

"Alright, we're done, let's go!" Ryleigh was getting impatient and bored.

Adam picked up Avery.

"Alright, baby, here take this," Kris handed Ryleigh her candy carrying pumpkin and held her hand as they walked down the walk way toward the sidewalk together.

"Why didn't you dress up, Daddy?"

"He did," Adam said.

Kris eyed his husband, confused.

"He's a lumberjack," Adam teased pinching at Kris' dark blue and black plaid shirt.

"Very funny."


	3. Trick or Treating

"Well hello there, what's your name?" a middle aged woman smiled down at Ryleigh.

"Ryleigh," she smiled.

"Well don't you look beautiful, sweetheart," she said. "Are you Alice this Halloween?"

Ryleigh nodded. "Trick or treat!"

"Of course, darling, take a handful, as much as you can grab," the woman said holding out the large black bowl.

Ryleigh reached in and grabbed a handful of candy and placed in her pumpkin basket.

"What do you say?" Kris said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Ryleigh smiled at the woman.

"Of course! And who is this little gem?" the woman looked up at Avery being held by Adam.

"That's my sister," Ryleigh chirped.

"Oh it is? And what's her name, sweetheart?"

"Her name is Avery, and this is my Daddy and my Papa," Ryleigh pointed at Kris and Adam.

"Well that is such a beautiful name," the woman smiled at Avery making the infant giggle at her silly face before she looked up at Kris and Adam. "My daughter is a big fan of both of you," she gave them warm smile.

"Thank you, that's very sweet," Adam said smiling back at the kind woman.

Almost every house they went to went this exact same way. Almost everyone commented on how beautiful the girls were and they gave compliments to Kris and Adam about their music. It was all very fun and Ryleigh was having a blast. Adam carried Avery's tiny plastic pumpkin while Kris carried Ryleigh's. They took turns carrying Avery. Things were going perfect until they got to a creepy decorated house.

"Let me take her up to the door," Adam said holding his arms signaling for Kris to pass Avery into them.

"No," Kris said holding his daughter tight and shaking his head staring at the scarily decorated house.

There were large flickering strobe lights and frightening music playing on speakers. You had to walk through a covered arch to get to the door. Fake glowing spiders and cobwebs littered the walk way.

"Oh come on, she will be fine."

"What if she's scared?"

"Kris, I'll have her, she won't be scared, and I will sock anyone who tries to jump out and scare my baby." Adam gave his husband a look that said 'trust me'.

"What about Ryleigh? Is she scared?" Kris said looking around for his older daughter.

"Huh?" Ryleigh said from behind him. "I already went and got my candy."

"By yourself?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Ryleigh squeaked.

"Number one, you stay with us, young lady, and number two…you weren't scared?" Kris said.

"Nope," Ryleigh giggled.

"Okay," Kris said handing Avery to her Papa. "It's probably not that bad then, cover her eyes if there is anything scary behind that curtain though."

"Kris," Adam gave his husband a look before turning and walking toward the arch in front of the door. "It takes a lot to scare me," he mumbled.

Kris stayed on the sidewalk holding Ryleigh's hand as they stood together watching Adam and Avery make their way toward the scary house. The father and daughter disappeared behind the black tarp. A few seconds later Ryleigh and Kris heard a loud scream coming from inside followed by a loud fit of infant laughter. Adam came running out, holding Avery tight. Avery was a fit of uncontrollably loud giggles.

Kris doubled over with laughter. "You sounded…like…a girl."

"Shut up!" Adam said. "You know I hate clowns."

Ryleigh chuckled. "It looks like she likes them!" she pointed at Avery.

"Yeah….great," Adam said.

By the time they got home it was late and Avery was asleep, cuddled into Kris' chest. Ryleigh was too tired to walk anymore so Adam carried her into the house. Kris and Adam took care of their daughters and got them out of their costumes and into clean sleep outfits before lying them down in their bed and crib in separate rooms.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kris kissed Avery on her little forehead, exhausted from her first Halloween. "Sweet dreams."

Across the hallway in Ryleigh's room, Adam tucked his daughter in and kissed a sleeping Ryleigh on her cheek. "Goodnight, baby girl."

Adam got to the bedroom first. He didn't bother getting out of his costume and just collapsed onto the bed with a groan; he slipped his vampire teeth caps out and placed them onto the bedside table before curling up and falling asleep almost immediately. Kris walked into the dimly lit bedroom soon after and smiled at the beautiful mass sleeping in the bed before climbing in next to his husband and wrapping his arm around him.

"Happy Halloween, baby," he whispered before closing his eyes and joining his family in dream land.


End file.
